


"there's no point in crying over a scum like me" that is what nagito would say if he was alive

by H4NN1EC0RE



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Nagito is dead, and its not even good, fuyuhiko appears for like two seconds, hajime cries, i wrote it in like 10 min, its not really an angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4NN1EC0RE/pseuds/H4NN1EC0RE
Summary: hajime cries after discovering nagito's body
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 49





	"there's no point in crying over a scum like me" that is what nagito would say if he was alive

**Author's Note:**

> its bad but i got this idea after finishing nagito's class trial

when the fire was finally over they saw another section of the warehouse behind that curtain. sonia cautiously walked over there, the others following behind. the scream was heard, while the body discovery announcement played.

in front of their eyes was a body. specifically, nagito’s dead body. a spear was piercing his stomach, there were multiple wounds on his thighs and a knife in his hand. both of his legs were attached to the pillar through a rope. it was the same with his left hand. his right one was laying near his head. 

hajime was standing there, shocked. he walked up to nagito’s body, tears streaming on his cheeks. his knees gave in under him and he collapsed to the ground next to nagito’s lifeless body. 

“why? why? why? why? why?! WHY!?” he screamed, crying. he was choking on his tears, looking at nagito’s body. “why did you do that? why did you do that to me? why?!”

“hajime,” sonia said, looking at hajime’s back with pity. she knew what was going on between these two, and knew that the pain hajime now felt was different from their own.

“hajime.” chiaki walked up to the crying boy and put her hand on his shoulder. he looked at her with a blank face, tears already drying on his cheeks. he stood up on wobbly legs with the girl’s help and turned to the others, head down too ashamed to looked them into their eyes.

“i don’t think i will be able to investigate this case,” he weakly said. they nodded his head, fuyuhiko looking away. he knew how hard it was for hajime. he also felt the same pain after peko's death. 

“hajime, can you investigate the military base?” chiaki asked, before hinata left. he nodded his head, mumbling ‘sure’ before disappearing from their sight.


End file.
